From Comics to Shakespeare
by MichelleAngela
Summary: Donnie teaches Mikey some Shakespeare.


_Hey Readers!_

_Seeing as I've come to some major Writer's Block on my chaptere fics I decided to reply to a challenge on Stealthy Stories made by Donnie Kashi._

_Enjoy!_

_Michelle_

* * *

From Comics to Shakespeare

"Nooo!"

A familiar voice rang into the early evening, echoing throughout the lair and most probably the entire New York sewer system. Pretty soon sounds of banging thuds and rustling of movement with various swearing caused the other occupants of the lair ro retreat from their current activities.

"Not it." Leo and Raph chorused, a knowing look in their eyes as they looked to the youngest of the three.

Donnie glared at them. "Cheaters," he muttered, but headed slowly up the stairs towards their baby brother's room. "Mikey?" he called, reaching the doorway where objects were flying out the room.

He raised an eyebrow as a rubber chicken was tossed and almost connected with his face if he hadn't ducked. A noise from downstairs caused him to smile as the item flew over the banister and hit someone and by the sound of the cursing, the unfortunate target had been Raph.

"Mikey," he began, poking his head carefully into his brother's room. "Michelangelo." he was beginning to grow impatient at the lack of response and it didn't go unheard.

"What?" came the disheartened reply.

Donnie scanned the room. As always it was littered with papers, action figures, toys, empty snack bags and other things he couldn't even begin to distinguish. Reluctantly, the purple banded turtle entered the smelly room, his beak wrinkling against the foul odor.

"Uh... what's going on?" he tried to sound indifferent.

"You came to check on me." It was a statement not a question.

"Well, ever since... the loss... you haven't really been the same." Donnie said, finally spotting his orange clad brother digging around under his bed.

Amused blue eyes met Donnie's brown ones. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"We said you could've borrowed some of ours." Donnie reminded. "I know it's not the same but you could at least try to- "

"Thanks, but no thanks, bro." Mikey quickly interjected. "Besides, I'd rather not die of boredom."

"Boredom?" Donnie repeated, feigning hurt. "You know, Mike, if you spent a few minutes trying one of mine, I think you'd enjoy it."

"Whatever."

"Our doubts are traitors and makes us lose the good we oft might win by fearing to attempt."

"Donatello," Mikey began seriously. "If you haven't noticed... this is the twenty first century so everything you just said went right over my head, bro."

"It's Shakespeare."

"Shake-a-who?"

"_Shakespeare_, Mikey." Donnie repeated impatiently. "He was a very well known of the renaissance times and still is."

Mikey laughed, "Dude, who on earth would name their kid that?"

"His last name was Shakespeare, Mikey. William is his first name." Donnie sighed, "You just wallow in your own grief, Mikey. I'm not even going to try to explain the complicities of - "

"You don't understand, bro." Mikey interrupted. "They were my life! I don't know what to do with myself!"

"When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions." Donnie said, looking at his younger brother with a woeful smile.

"You know what's way weird?" Mikey asked, his eyes widening as small wheels started turning in his head.

"What?"

"I actually understood what you said this time!" Mikey exclaimed happily. He hopped up from his spot on the floor and grabbed his brother. "Teach me more of this Shakey person guy! He's making me smart!"

"You need to know how to say his name first." Donnie suggested.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Leo asked as his purple clad brother came down the stairs. "You were up there a long time." 

"Just reeducating, Mikey." Donnie answered.

"You make it sound like you brainwashed him" Raph said with a snort.

Leo shot him a look before turning back to Donnie. "Is he still upset over..." he hesitated, making sure Mikey was no where in sight. "You know."

"I think he's gotten over the loss." Donnie said. "He's taken up a new pastime."

"Wha's that?" Raph asked.

Before Donnie could answer, their youngest brother came bounding down the stairs, a huge grin on his face. "Hey brothers o' mine! Wanna catch a pizza?"

"Wha made you so happy? You were jus' sulkin' up in yer room over - "

Mikey intervened before Raph went any further. "He that has and a little tiny wit, with hey, ho, the wind and the rain, must make content with his fortunes fit, though the rain it raineth every day."

"What the shell was that?"

"It's Shakespeare, bro! Get with the times."

Leo laughed at the dumbfounded look on Raph's face. "He must've really gotten over his destroyed comics if he went to Shakespeare."

"Who woulda thought that Mikey would love Shakespeare." Raph stated. "I mean, he cant even understand the meaning of N-O!" he scoffed. "I'd never read one them plays even if ya paid me, I got a reputation to uphold."

"What reputation?" Leo and Donnie pointed out.

"But bro," Mikey began, a far off look on his face. He placed an arm around Raph's shoulder. "Reputation is an idle and most false imposition; oft got without merit and lost without deserving."

"Well said, Mikey." Donnie praised, hiding a smile as Leo started chuckling.

"I thought he'd never get over the loss of his precious comics." Leo muttered as he watched Raph and Mikey get into a heated discussion which pretty soon turned into a full out wrestling match.

"Yeah, it's amazing what Shakespeare can do."

Suddenly, Mikey let out a girlish screech and raced towards the door. "Catcheth me if you caneth!" he mocked, in the old english accent.

Donnie rubbed his temples.

"I think you made him even more annoying." Leo pointed out as they quickly joined their two raging brothers.

"...So long as we can say, _this is the worst_."

* * *

_This was fun to write. It's pretty much self explanatory, but if you need to know what some of the quotes mean don't be afraid to let me know. _

_It will probably make much more sense._

_Michelle.Angela_


End file.
